1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates to equipment for use in a fluid producing well. In particular, the invention is disclosed as apparatus for separating sand from the fluids extracted from a well. The description which follows discloses the invention in use in an oil well, having no intention, however, to so limit the use of the invention.
2. Prior Background Art
In pumping fluids from a well, for example an oil well, certain difficulties may arise depending upon the nature of the fluids being extracted. Frequently, natural gas is encountered as one of the fluids taken from an oil well. If the well is self pressurized, there is no need to separate the gasses from the liquids. However, if a pump must be employed to remove the fluids, it is desirable that the gasses be separated from the other fluidic materials before the liquids enter the pump, otherwise, gasses entering the pump may cause the pump to gas lock. The fluids will frequently also include a mixture of oil and water. These liquids can be readily separated after they are extracted from the well.
A problem does arise, however, when the liquid portions of the fluids contains particulate matter such as sand. This particulate matter, especially if sand, tends to abrade the moving surfaces into which the sand-bearing liquids come into contact. For example, pumps have a significantly shortened working lifetime when the liquids being pumped carry sand or other abrasive particulate matter.
Sand strainers are commercially available for insertion into the well casing to separate sand or other particulate matter from the liquids rising from a pressurized well or being pumped to the surface. However, the inventor herein has found no commercially available sand separator which performs to his satisfaction.
It is the objective of the present invention to provide a simple sand separating means for removing sand from liquids to be extracted from a well. It is a further objective of the invention to define embodiments of the invention which will successfully separate either water-borne sand, or oil-borne sand, or both.